1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved vineyard trellis system and, in particular, a trellis system incorporating specially constructed and arranged bracket arms for mounting on vertical posts for supporting parallel trellis wires which in turn support the grapevines as the plant matures and grows to full height over a period of years.
2. Description of Relevant Art
Originally wooden posts were used in the vineyard industry to support horizontal wires which in turn supported grape vines. To spread the vines outwardly, wooden or metal cross-arms were nailed to the wooden post providing a solid support for the vines. With the advent of metal grape stakes and "T" posts, which have taken over the vineyard uprights, attaching metal cross-arms to the metal posts presented problems, one of which was the flexing of the cross-arm due to the configuration of the metal upright.